Last of the Breed
by Linkinpark
Summary: Well this really has nothing to do with DBZ, except for Ki energy. I also stole the word 'Ginyu', and when i use it i am not reffering to chase, burtrer and the rest... ne ways R+R ^_^


I Author's note: Ok, I admit this is only about 90 my idea, two television shows, a story, a movie, and a computer game helped inspire this. /i br p   
Last of the breed br   
Chapter 1 br p 

David ran through the city, avoiding the racing cars, buses, motorcycles, and even several late-arriving military vehicles. He avoided the crowded moving sidewalk, crammed with businessmen on their way to work. He also avoided getting in the street, the place where thousands died daily. Now that all of the military and police force were busy trying to kill off the remnants of the Ginyu, traffic laws were ignored. Most neighborhoods had cars flying through at over sixty miles an hour, and interstates, over 200. br p   
Taking a misstep, David's foot slipped slightly into the street. Everything froze, or nearly so. David's hypersensitive reflexes kicked in. A large black truck, probably a '21 model, came at him at nearly 190 miles per hour. David turned his head, and saw the truck screaming down the street. Even as he saw it, he was pulling his foot out of the street. Everything un-froze. He checked around, hoping no one noticed that he just moved his body faster than any car to avoid being hit. Not one person even looked at him. br p   
Relieved, he took off again, trying to keep his speeds at near-human capabilities. They had found another one, here in Olde New York. This was the third uprising within the month. Everyone knew that the Ginyu were getting more rebellious, and they all thought this was a threat. No one in Congress would listen! Why would they not understand that Ginyu are the same as normal humans, just born with special Ki abilities? br p   
David realized he was running nearly fifty miles per hour, and quickly dropped his pace. Ki abilities had been improving since back near the first colonization, almost a thousand years ago. Slowly, more and more men from the first colony were exposed to a new form of radiation on the planet. It caused their Ki abilities to grow slowly, but steadily. When this was noticed, mere months passed before the planet was quarantined, and then destroyed. But several hundred of the best men there had escaped, and started the Ginyu force. Constantly finding mates with exceptional Ki abilities to breed with, to keep their kind alive. br p   
This man he was getting to was nearly four hundred years old, and slightly insane. But we needed him. He was one of the last known male Ginyu, and they were rare and needed for the race to survive. br p   
David looked up. There was a flash over the next rise. Yes, he thought, I am finally here. He then quickly used his cloaking ability he had been working on. It used lots of energy, but he became completely invisible. He came over the rise, and saw an old man in the middle of the street. He was dripping with sweat, and his eyes had rolled back in his head. There was a weak energy force shield around him he had created with Ki. The military followed their normal procedure. Firing rounds whenever the Ki shield got low, and clearing the surrounding area. He went up to the man, and walked through the Ki shield. br p   
"Master", David whispered to him, "Please, take some of my energy and cloak yourself so that we may escape!" He said. br p   
"No, my son, we mustn't. You need your energy. It is time for me to leave this dimension. I am no longer useful. I have stated the demands, and now am holding out as long as possible. Normal procedure" The old man said to him. br p   
"But master…" br p   
"No! Leave immediately!" He said harshly, cutting David off. br p   
"At least, master, you can leave me with something. An ability that you haven't shared, a memory, anything to make your death more worth it!" He said, desperately. The old man considered. After several excruciating moments, he took a very deep breath. For a split second, the shield was gone, and then everything stopped. br p   
"I have frozen time", the man said, as if discussing weather with me, "This is a death wish. I can have the time stopped as long as I wish, but nothing physical can be affected. When I finally decide to leave time unfrozen, I will die before the bullets hit me" The old man said, still as calm as ever. br p   
David walked around the street where we were, then realized he was still cloaked. Apparently Ki didn't drain your energy when time was frozen. The feeling was surreal. He continued my walking in the street. David looked at a bullet hanging in mid-air. There was a ripple of air visible behind it. He picked it up out of the air, and it moved freely. He then replaced it in it's spot. br p   
The old man simply sat and watched as David walked up to a soldier and pulled out his identification card. br p   
"Jonathan Barker" the card read, private in the ONY police department. He wondered: what did he know of the Ginyu? Most likely nothing except to shoot them on the spot, and the procedures for dealing with their rebellions. But what did he really know? Nothing at all, it was the superior officers that knew. Then again, they probably knew nothing either, it was just an order from congress, made nearly a full millennium ago. There had been no real research done, no negotiation, nothing, except we are a threat to society as we know it. There wasn't even much of a society either. br p   
All of the colonies had been made into military outposts, just trying to kill of the two or three hundred Ginyu. What idiots! David thought to myself. br p   
"David, it is my time to go. I brought you here for a reason" David turned around, realizing that the old man hadn't moved. "David there is an ancient technique that I know, passed down from my ancestors. It is known as the energy beam. Most of the Ki techniques we know are for movement, stealth, and defense. There are also offensive moves, known by very few" This was quite shocking. Brought up from a kid, I was taught that Ki could be shaped to defend yourself, and sneak by your enemies. It was against our entire culture to attack. Non-violence had always been our thing, even if it didn't work anymore. br p   
"Non-violence is a thing of the past, ancient past. To sit and take the attacks of one's enemies, just to be killed, and never, ever, no matter how many of us they kill, and for them not to learn a lesson from it, is pointless. They have never learned over the past millennium that we are no threat. It is time to change, or, not to change in their eyes. We become what they have made us. An army of us against an army of them is no match, no matter how out-numbered we are" David thought this over br p   
"What kind of attacks could we use?" before making retorts to this statement, He would listen. br p   
"There are dozens of attacks and special abilities never taught to anyone but my family. In time, you will learn them all, or, in no time. I will teach you what muscles to exercise, how to exercise them, how to use all the techniques and attacks I know, as well as my most clever strategies and tactics for defending our kind" So, David thought, I would become the ultimate fighting machine. He thought of how many rebellions he could make using attacks, then realized he was using the wrong frame of mind. They were no longer one-person small rebellions. They were now one large community, and were preparing for the ultimate rebellion, they were going to take over. He reconsidered that, and then realized they probably wouldn't take over the universe. Their objective would be to have a school lesson, basically. All the men in the High Congress were the students, and the Ginyu were the teachers. br p   
"David, there is one more important thing for you to know", He wondered what he could possibly say to further confuse the situation. Little did he know this wouldn't be a minor "confusion". "David, when I meant my family, and ancestors, I meant the men. The male ginyu, and we, now just you, are the last" br p 

Wall Street br   
Chapter 2 br p 

"Up up up! Come on!" Jim yelled from his crowded position in the NY stock exchange. It was nearly closing time, and his biggest holder had gone down nearly 100 points. He was getting ready to start packing up his things. This was his worst day since the Crash of '14. Jim decided to go sell a few shares of a particular stock. br p   
As he walked toward the teller, someone pushed him from behind. "Hey! What was that for?" Jim screamed, he was down to his last nerve. He looked up behind him from his position on the ground. There were six of them, gang-robbers that robbed, beat, and killed businessmen in Wall Street. The nearest guard is about nine hundred feet away. Too far, he thought. He had no weapons on him, but he had a sidearm in his briefcase unfortunately, it was down the hall. br p   
Nearly two seconds had passed. "Hey, would you please come with us" a gruff voice said from the group, a couple others laughed quietly. Without warning, Jim jumped up and landed a foot directly underneath one of the larger one's ribs. He shifted his weight forward, and pushed off as hard as he could. As he rose into the air, he could hear a gurgle from the man below him; he was dead. He did a somersault in the air. One of the men pulled a knife, waiting for Jim to fall into his hands. br p   
Jim looked down as he fell. There was a six mph wind from the west. He shifted his weight again. Instead of falling into the man's hands, he planted a foot into his head. Continued his decent to the ground, and shifted his weight on more time. He flipped his body so he would hit belly first. The foot that hit his head flew down and slammed up into his crouch, pushing his upper body into the air, giving his other leg enough momentum to land correctly on one foot. br p   
The man fell over. There were four of them left, and they had pulled their guns. It seemed like the crowd hadn't noticed, or just now had; but they weren't going anywhere. As he looked around, he noticed nothing was moving. What the fuck, he thought. The men with guns just stood there, not moving a muscle. It was as if time had frozen. br   
br   
I More to come   
Please R+R 


End file.
